


Награда для обманщика

by Strannics



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Miguel stays in El Dorado
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Когда он умрёт, его тело отдадут Шибальба, а душа обязательно найдёт старого товарища, чтобы там, в следующей жизни, вновь стать партнёрами и вновь ввязаться в опасные, но такие захватывающие приключения.





	Награда для обманщика

 

В ладонях бога Мигеля исчезают монеты и длинные расшитые чудным рисунком ленты из шёлка, которые он потом достаёт из-за уха какого-нибудь мальчишки или из-за спины первого попавшегося прохожего. Альтиво возит его по всему городу, получая в награду яблоки и бесконечное внимание ребятни, которая просто без ума от белоснежного боевого коня.  
  
Таннабок с улыбкой смотрит вслед и слегка сочувственно покачивает головой, замечая мимолётный взгляд, кинутый в сторону водных врат, которые отныне запечатаны. Вождь знает, что их бог — всего лишь человек, но именно этого немного странного чужака так ждали жители Эль-Дорадо.  
  
Жаль, второй бог ушёл. Без него Мигель не так жизнерадостен, как мог и, наверное, хотел бы быть. И пусть со временем он смиряется, солнечно улыбаясь детям и гоняя мяч по новым, принесённым с собой откуда-то издалека правилам, но по ночам он одиноко и как-то осиротело кутается в свой величавый плащ, считая звёзды и словно бы ища по ним дорогу в свою родную страну.  
  
Год Ягуара, вопреки своему грозному названию и предсказаниям верховного жреца, мирный и дарящий надежду на светлое будущее, в котором нет места жертвоприношениям и страху.  
  
Мигель искусно лжёт, что отказывается от бессмертия, чтобы жить как простой человек среди таких же простых людей. Он постареет, вместе со всеми, потому что он «не хочет их пережить», это слишком грустно.  
  
Эль-Дорадо процветает, вознося дары и молитвы своему богу, чьи волосы цвета их драгоценного металла. С годами они становятся точно серебро, а глаза, некогда изумрудные, превращаются в слегка потускневшее старое золото — к своему восьмому десятку Мигель слепнет. Но каждый вечер он сидит на ступенях храма, закидывая голову назад и словно бы смотря на темнеющее синее небо, своим цветом напоминающее глаза вечно недовольного праздным характером друга Тулио.  
  
Когда он умрёт, его тело отдадут Шибальба, а душа обязательно найдёт старого товарища, чтобы там, в следующей жизни, вновь стать партнёрами и вновь ввязаться в опасные, но такие захватывающие приключения. Пусть там их будут подстерегать новые опасности и испытания, но… Там не встретится полоумный Цекель-Кан, не появится разлучницы Чел. Там будут лишь они — верные друзья, готовые рискнуть всем ради на первый взгляд недостижимой цели. И, может быть, спутником им будет ещё один боевой конь, только на этот раз их собственный.  
  
А в памяти жителей Эль-Дорадо он останется первым и единственным богом, сошедшим к ним и посвятившим им себя. Имя его будет передаваться в историях его свершений, в песнях и театральных постановках. Для них он будет жить вечно как бог, которым он никогда не был.  
  
И это неожиданно высокая награда для обманщика.  
  
Лучше любого золота.

 


End file.
